Letters to you
by Aragorn'sPrincess
Summary: Characters write to each other. Humor and angst mixed together.
1. Dear Molly

**Hey everyone it's me again. Now these chapters are short but I hope you enjoy them. Note that some of these are based on Harry Potter, AVPM, AVPS and AVPSY.**

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

Dear Molly,

Thank you so much for taking Harry in as your own son, when his own family did not treat him as such.

Also Molly, know that James and I are taking care of Fred and he is getting along famously with James, Remus and Sirius and was absolutely thrilled to meet the Marauders. He sends his love to you all.

Lily.

PS. Tell George that Fred has kept his ear as a pet.


	2. Dear Sirius

**Second chapter. These are not related to each other. **

**-Disclaimer- I still don't own anything and never will :D**

Dear Sirius,

I'm sorry I did not listen to you, when you tried to put me on the correct path. You always were the smarter brother and a lot braver than me when it came to our parents.

I'm sorry I chose them over you and called you a blood-traitor.

Forgive me, Sirius.

Regulus.


	3. Dearest Daddy

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I wasn't sure people would like them but they did, which is awesome. **

**Here's chapter 3 and also if you want a specific character done, then please let me know in the reviews and I'll do them for you. **

Dearest Daddy,

I am writing to tell you that the greatest thing has happened to me, and I know you can relate as you experienced it yourself when you were my age.

I have learnt how to use the potty!

It was wonderful and I am sure that the other students will join me in celebration at this time.

Feel free to write to me anytime.

Scorpious

PS. I enclose a picture of me using the potter that I drew. As you can see it's not up to your standard of drawing, but the shading really is good!


	4. Dear Lily

**AND here's chapter 4. I am getting into these now. Remember if you have requests let me know.**

Dear Lily,

Thank you for finally giving me the chance to prove to you how much I have changed. I know it took a lot for you to trust me, and I promise I will never let you down.

Love you forever and more

James

PS. I'm sorry but I'll never stop hexing Snape, it's a guy thing.


	5. Dear Dad

**So I might not be on much this week as I am currently on a course, and it needs my fullest attention. So I sat down last night and wrote 6 more chapters for you. But remember if you have a request, please leave it in the review and I'll do them AND thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot and I will be doing shout-outs to you all at some point!**

Dear Dad,

I thought you should know that your grandson and namesake is a lot like you when it comes to causing trouble. And I suspect he's the one who stole the Marauders map out of my office.

My suspicions are slightly right as I found a piece of parchment in his room that had 'The second coming of the Marauders' written on it.

I'm so proud of him.

Harry

PS. Tell Sirius that we finally got his mother's portrait down.


	6. Dear Freddie

**Here's chapter 6 for you. I hope this one doesn't hurt your feels too much.**

**-A.P**

Dear Freddie,

I still miss you more than words can ever say. It may seem silly but I sometimes call out your name when I get back to our flat after work. Then I remember that you're gone.

It's been 3 years now and the pain is still as raw as ever but, it is going slowly and I think soon I'll be able to look at your picture without crying like a girl.

The shop is doing fine and Ron helps out every so often, but it's not the same without you.

Sleep tight, Fred.

Your other half

George


	7. Dear Mum

**I'm on a roll! These are getting better responses than I thought they would!**

**Thank you all again for the reviews 3 **

Dear Mum,

Thank you for raising Teddy and bringing him up to be the fine young man he is today. I know Harry helped but it was you who got up in the night when he cried, and it was you who scared the Boggarts away.

I know you didn't want me to go that night but I couldn't let Remus die alone. I knew we wouldn't make it and while it broke my heart, I knew that we were giving our son a better world to live in.

I know you feel like you lost everything in that war, but just look at Teddy and you'll see us all in him. He is our living legacy.

I love you, Mum.

Dora

PS Dad says 'Hi' and he can't wait to be with you again.


	8. Dear Narcissa

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Here's chapter 8 for you all!**

Dear Narcissa,

I never once blamed you for anything that has happened. I don't blame you for Bellatrix's actions and I don't blame you for siding with our parents when they disowned me for being with Ted. And I certainly don't blame you for my daughter's death.

But we can never be sisters again, Narcissa. Too much has happened and I have to focus on my grandson now. It's for the best and I think deep down you know it too.

I hope you live the rest of your life in peace.

Andromeda


	9. Dear Dad II

**Here's chapter 9 for you all!**

Dear Dad,

I found the hidden swimming pool. It's taken me 3 years to find it but, in the end I asked a Hufflepuff for help.

But GOD I hate him! He was the most annoying person EVER. He kept telling me he was a good finder and after we found the pool, I punched him in the face. I couldn't take it anymore.

Anyway I digress.

See you at Christmas

Al.

PS Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders.


	10. Dear Andromeda

**WOOOO double figures in the chapters! Sorry but it's the longest one I've done. *awkward silence* ANYWAY here's chapter 10**

Dear Andromeda,

You stayed with me even though it cost you everything. Family and friends and even a job. But know that I am eternally grateful to you. You never once in all our years of marriage, throw that in my face.

I'll love you for eternity, my darling Meda

Ted


	11. Dear Ronald

**AND here's chapter 11!**

Dear Ronald,

Just because I agreed to marry you, it does not give you the right to shout 'In your face, Krum!' at out engagement party!

Your mother was quite right to slap you around the head, it was very embarrassing. And if you hadn't noticed, Viktor is married with children.

Despite all that I still love you, it's sweet that you still get jealous for absolutely no reason.

Hermione

PS. I was wrong when I said your emotional range was the size of a tea spoon. It's at least the size of a table spoon now.


	12. Dear Hermione

**SHOUT OUTS TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**

**Iceflower - My first ever reviewer. I find your reviews really positive and lovely**

**Carrotycake - I'm glad I made you feel sad and happy at the same time. Although the sad part was not my intention! Lol **

**Smilesforemily – I'm glad my first chapter made you laugh hard!**

**Rellimmes – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to put what I thought James would say**

**Hermione is my role model – I'm glad you liked it. I thought Hermione would say that too. It would be typical of her!**

**And finally**

**TheAntelopeOwl – Thank you for the review and this chapter is for you, as you requested it. I hope you like it :D**

**Here's chapter 12**

Dear Hermione,

Well I guess the first thing I should say is congratulations on your marriage and on the birth of your first child.

I've been meaning to write to you for a few years now, but what could I say? At school I was a bitchy, snobby little girl and thought I was better than everyone because boys chased me.

I am so sorry, Hermione. You were clearly the better woman and that is why Ron picked you. Even when he was with me, it was you he wanted and I now see why.

Now here is my reason why I'm writing this letter to you. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Fenrir was moments away from killing me and, if you had not intervened he would have succeeded.

I am forever in your debt. Thanks to you I was given the chance to have my own family and I cherish every moment with them.

Thank you, Hermione.

Best wishes

Lavender.


	13. Dear Harry

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't be on much, but I'm just posting what I have already written. As always please leave reviews and any requests you want, you can either PM me or leave it in the review. :D**

**-Disclaimer- Still do not own anything or make any money from this. If I owned the characters they would all live.**

**Here's chapter 13**

Dear Harry,

I know you thought you were doing the right thing when you dropped the Resurrection stone. I just wish you kept it a little longer, just so I could've spoken to Fred one last time.

So, if you could tell me the general area that you dropped it, I would really appreciate it.

Molly


	14. Dear James

**AND here's chapter 14!**

Dear James,

I'm sorry I let you and Lily down, by not being there in time to save you. I should've known what that rat would do, and I still hate myself for it to this day.

But I want you to know that I won't let Harry down. I will protect him with my life. He is the saviour of us all, I truly believe that.

I miss you both

Sirius


	15. Dear Marauders

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have been working. I hope you enjoy it.**

Dear Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Lupin,

I am writing to say that even though I did not approve of your pranks on the other students; I reluctantly have to admit that all of your transfiguration spell work is coming along nicely.

Regards

Professor M McGonagall


	16. Dear Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley

**Here's chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it and remember that I am taking requests if you still wish to put some forward. **

Dear Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley,

I found your departure from Hogwarts most impressive. I know you will do well in your ventures outside of school, as I know all you two wanted to do was make joke items. I have to say that in my time I have only ever taught one group of pranksters that caught my eye, the Marauders.

You are worthy to be called the next generation of pranksters, and if James and Sirius were still around, they would gladly give you their blessing as well.

Regards

Professor M McGonagall


End file.
